1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of skateboards and skateboard decks. More specifically, the present invention relates to a skateboard and/or skateboard deck that substantially mimics a stand up paddleboard.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditional paddleboarding is a water sport in which a paddleboarder typically lays or kneels on a paddleboard or surfboard and propels the board along the surface of the water using their arms or a paddle.
With the introduction of more buoyant paddleboards, traditional paddleboarding has evolved into stand up paddleboarding or stand up paddle surfing. In these variations, the paddleboarder stands atop the paddleboard and, while balancing atop the paddleboard, propels the paddleboard through the water using a paddle.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles, or the like, which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present disclosure as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.